


Magic Sam

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Strippers, Stripping, magic series, stripper!Sam, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam is a stripper. Or a male entertainer if you'd prefer. He has a show with his brother Dean, but despite the women that come flocking to the club, he's unlucky in love. On his night off, he goes to a bar, on a blind date that stands him up. The reader sees him and decides to rescue him from his misery. But what does she think of his career choice?<br/>Character: Sam x reader<br/>Warnings: Smut, stripping, swearing. Unprotected sex.<br/>Word Count: 7775</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Sam

He'd wanted to be a lawyer once upon a time. But somehow, this became more than just paying for tuition. He'd done that, and more, and he handled all of the club's legal disputes and licenses. Not that there was much work to be done there. No, Sam Winchester thrived on the audience.

No one ever thought it of him. Even with his big frame, and good looks, he'd always tried to stay in the background; the quiet, sensitive brother. Dean was the loud mouth, the one people _expected_ this of. But on that stage, Sam wasn't just the younger brother; he was someone completely different.

That was what held the appeal for him.

At the end of another night, he slipped into the back dressing room, spotting his brother chatting with Castiel. Cas was another entertainer at the club, and a good one at that. All the ladies loved him, with those sparkling baby blues and his proper etiquette. He wasn't very good with women, unless he was throwing himself over a table for them to stuff dollar bills in his g-string.

Dean, on the other hand, was all about the ladies. He'd never get involved with anyone from the club, and kept his exploits further afield. He'd just started dating someone new, but Sam hadn't met her yet.

His own luck with woman was abysmal. He'd dated Jessica back in school, and had managed to hide his extra-curricular activities from her for nearly eighteen months, being easy because the club was a good distance from school, and he only worked a couple nights a week back then. But then he'd walked out onto that stage one night, and she'd been sat, in the audience, a look of horror on her face, as her _mother_ recognised him as her daughter's sweet law-school boyfriend.

The relationship had gone downhill after that. He suspected due to rumours that strippers were always dodgy, drug taking players; none of which described Sam. Sure, he knew a few players, not pointing fingers at Gabriel, but not him. He'd always stayed faithful. But the job always drove them away.

Not that he'd let anyone dictate what he did. He knew he was trustworthy – it was other people who doubted him because of stereotypes.

'Got any paperwork for me?' Bobby asked, making Sam jump as he appeared in the doorway.

'Not tonight. I took care of the bar license renewal, we're good for another year. And the actual club doesn't need any more paperwork until next month. I'll get it drawn up by the weekend so Crowley can look over it.' Sometimes it was handy being a qualified attorney, even if he'd never gone on to practice it in court. The club owner, Crowley, was generous with pay for the fact that he didn't have to hire an expensive lawyer, and Sam lived comfortably for it.

Granted, he still lived with his brother, but they had a spacious apartment and plenty of room for the both of them. It worked, and Dean was useless at keeping up with bills, so until either of them married, they kept up the living arrangements.

'Good lad.' Bobby smiled. 'You heading out with the other boys tonight for a drink?'

'Nah. There's a new documentary on Netflix I've been meaning to watch.'

'Is that your creepy serial killer fetish thing again, Sammy?' Dean walked over, grinning widely as Sam scowled.

'It's not a fetish. It's an interest.'

'It's what keeps the women away.' Dean chuckled, slapping his brother on the shoulder. 'Sure we can't tempt you away from Manson for a night?' Sam shook his head and his brother tilted his head to side, pulling his lips together. 'Your loss, bro. I'll try not to be too late.'

'Is that _if_ you come home?' Sam asked, and Dean grinned, before leaving the room. Castiel followed, ducking his head in greeting to Sam before disappearing. Bobby laughed under his breath.

'I don't know how you two idjits put up with each other. Maybe he'll find a wife and you won't have to make sure he's still got the electric on any more.'

Sam smiled. 'He'd be okay. He just likes the company.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Bobby scratched at his beard, before turning. 'See you tomorrow, Sam.'

'Night off tomorrow, Bobby. I'm, er, I'm going on a date.'

The old man looked back, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'Blind date.' Sam raised his arm to rub the back of his head. 'Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I haven't been on a date since things ended badly with Amelia. And we all heard that one.'

Bobby nodded, but he was smiling again. 'You worry too much. You're still young, Sam. Maybe you should just stop picking women who can't handle this.' Sam frowned. 'Or that. Anyway, have a good time. I'll see you on Thursday.'

'Goodnight, Bobby.' The gruff reply floated back through the door as Sam grabbed his bag from the bench in the changing room, slipping his boots on. It was a half hour walk back to the apartment, and he was wondering if his brain would shut up at any point. Already he was worried about this date, and he hadn't even seen the woman. He was just worried she'd either be like Jess, who hated his job, or Amelia, who'd hated his...well...

Yeah.

Sam sighed, leaving the club, bidding farewell to the bouncers who were still ushering the last few drunk ladies down the street.

Tomorrow was a whole new day.

*****

Sam checked himself in the mirror again, just as Dean walked out of his room, looking at his little brother in surprise.

'Where are you going?' He asked, and Sam rolled his eyes, fiddling with the collar of the blue button down he'd picked to wear.

'I've got a date, remember?'

Dean sniggered. 'Oh yeah, the blind date. Good luck with that.'

'Thanks.' Sam sneered, returning his gaze to the mirror. He'd spent about an hour showering, before perusing his wardrobe. He wanted to look nice, but not too proper, and not too casual. The blue button down, black dress pants and boots seemed appropriate, and he'd brushed his hair through, making sure it wasn't as fluffy as it normally ended up being after a shower.

'So, where is this date?' Dean called from the kitchen, and Sam rolled his eyes, giving up on the mirror. 'Is the chick hot?'

'It's a _blind_ date, Dean. All I know is, she's Miranda and we're meeting at the Skittery Cricket.' Dean's nose wrinkled. 'Shut up. I know that bar is a little more upscale than what you're used to. But I like it there. They have nice beer.'

'Makes up for the lack of pool table I guess.' Dean groused, pouring himself a coffee. 'So she's called Miranda? Bit of a stiff name.' He held his hands up at Sam's look. 'Not judging. Just don't see why you keep going on these dates. The last three have turned out to be -' He paused. 'Well, there was Bridget, who was the most boring secretary in the whole word. I mean, you fell asleep on the date!'

'I had the flu.'

'She never called back though.' Dean replied, sipping at his coffee. 'What was that one with the cat problem? Er, Jane, Joanne...Jenna!' He clicked his fingers. 'She was...well, she was on her way to becoming a crazy cat lady.'

Sam rubbed his wrist, remembering the specifically nasty cut he'd picked up on his second date with Jenna, when she'd offered to cook him dinner, and he'd met her twenty three cats. One of them, Luce, had almost ripped open an artery when he'd taken a disliking to Sam, and tried to peel his skin off. There wasn't a third date after that.

'And then there was Samantha.' Dean shook his head. 'And wasn't she a peach. Not only would that have gotten confusing, but wow...she was...'

'She was already married, and her husband stormed into the restaurant and picked a fight with me.' Sam sighed. 'You're right. This is a stupid idea. Maybe I should cancel.'

'No, Sam, I didn't mean that. Go on the date. Maybe this Miranda will be the one? She won't hate your job, she won't be scared of your dick -' That earned Dean a glare from Sam. 'And she'll marry you and have lots of irritatingly smart babies.' Dean smiled, before walking past his brother and clapping a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll be great. Let me know how it goes.'

Sam nodded, before looking down at his hands. Maybe he should cancel. His dating history wasn't stellar. But he'd promised Charlie he'd go on this one. She'd set it up for him, and he couldn't let her down.

Grabbing his coat, he sighed, before pulling it on and making sure he had his wallet and keys. Pocketing his cell phone, he headed for the door, ignoring Dean's yell of encouragement as he walked past his brother's open door.

One last go.

And then he was done with dating.

******

You were sick of smiling. Plastering the fake pleasure on your face was actually hurting your cheeks, and if you had to listen to Lisa tell the story of how Matt proposed one more time, you might actually punch her. Yes, it was all very romantic, and every time someone else asked, it got _more_ sickeningly sweet, and to be honest, you knew exactly what kind of jack-off Matt was.

But Lisa was happy and in love. It wasn't your place to correct her on her fiances' dubious behaviour. She'd find out on her own in due time, and as the dutiful friend, you'd be there to pick up the pieces. There'd been plenty of warnings for her, and she was a grown woman.

The restaurant she'd picked was posh, with a stupid name, “The Skittery Cricket”. Most of your friends were there, but amongst them, you were the singleton. You had been quite happy, until every one had decided to start pointing it out, and then with everyone settling down, they'd started setting you up on dates. Every single one had been a bust – the men were either boring, or just...bleurgh.

You liked a bit of excitement. Someone with an exotic life.

Leaning back in the chair, you drank your glass of sparkling white, letting your eyes roam the room. The entire place was filled with couples, groups and of course, the gushing bride to be sat over from you, showing off the giant rock on her finger.

_The rocks all well and good darling, but what about the cock?_

You sniggered as your mom's words came back to you from when you'd told her about Lisa's engagement. Of course, Matt was a fairly sizeable dick, personality wise, but you'd heard on the grapevine that he didn't have a lot to show for it in the bedroom. He made up for it with a giant wallet, and no doubt, Lisa would be providing her own orgasms on his paycheck.

The story started all over again, and you stood up, excusing yourself to the bathroom. If you heard it one more time, you'd puke. You needed an excuse to get out of this party, out of this crappy little restaurant and home to your extensive collection of Gerard Butler topless shots and your vibrator.

As you slipped past the bar, your eyes dragged over a table with only one occupant. It was obviously set for two, but he was alone, staring at his phone. He looked up as you walked past, and you smiled, taken aback by his returned smile and his sheer size. Brushing it off, you went to the toilet, wondering if his date was on her way.

On the way back, you shuddered at the thought of rejoining the party, and the handsome man was still sat on his own. As you walked past, you stopped, looking down at him as a strange burst of boldness came over you.

'Waiting for someone?' You asked.

'Er, yeah. Miranda. Blind date.' He looked down, a grimace on his face. 'But she was supposed to be here forty five minutes ago, and well...' He gestured to the empty seat, with a dry laugh. 'Looks like I've been stood up.'

You smiled, slipping into the seat opposite. 'Clearly she didn't walk in, see you and leave, cause, er, well, have you seen you?' He blushed, and it was the cutest thing ever. He had cheek dimples that made your thighs warm, and you leaned forward. 'I'm Y/N. How about I be your date for the evening?'

'Are you here with that group?' He pointed over at Lisa, who was still gushing about the ring. It looked like he'd already spotted you, and you smiled.

'I was but, she just got engaged, and...well, you seem like much more interesting company.'

He smiled, reaching over the table with his huge hand, and you took it, shaking it gently.

'I'm Sam. Sam Winchester.'

*****

The restaurant was almost empty, but you and Sam were still talking, and you were amazed by your luck. Whoever Miranda was, she'd lost out big time, because the man in front of you, in addition to being handsome, intelligent, funny, kind, and you were completely smitted.

Lisa had come over as she was leaving, obviously a little put out you'd abandoned the party, but also curious about Sam, and you'd smiled sweetly, telling her you'd give her a call tomorrow. Sam had congratulated her, and for a terrifying moment, you thought you might hear the story again, but Lisa had stumbled over her words, and been dragged away by the gaggle of women you'd ducked away from.

'She was...intense.' He said, watching the group leave.

'Yeah. Women in large crowds. It's a nightmare of me, and I'm one of them.' You joked, seeing his expression change. 'Anyway, Sam, I've told you what I do for a living at my boring office job. What do you do for a living?'

He gave a nervous laugh, his long fingers playing with the stem of the wine glass. 'I'm, er, in the entertainment industry.'

'Really?' You raised an eyebrow. 'That sounds like fun. What do you do? Broadcasting? Gameshows?'

'No.' Sam took a sip of wine, inhaling deeply, and you wondered why answering the question was obviously difficult for him. 'I'm a _male_ entertainer.'

Oh.

_Ohhhh._

You blinked, sitting back, and Sam sighed, mentally preparing himself for rejection. 'Really. Hmm.'

'I know. It's off putting for women.' He smiled. 'I'll understand if you wanna say this was a pleasant evening and not take my number, that's fine, I get it.'

'Wait -' You smiled. 'You were gonna give me your number?'

'Well, yeah.' Sam shrugged. 'You're really nice, and you've kinda saved what would have been a miserable evening, probably ending in my brother mocking me for it, and -'

'Sam, I don't care if you're a male entertainer.' You giggled. 'If anything, that just makes you _more_ interesting.' He raised an eyebrow. 'So what if you dance for women. I imagine it makes a far bit.'

'He smiled. 'Yeah.' He gave a little shake of his head. 'Sorry, it's just...women normally...I don't have much luck with dating.'

You raised your glass of wine, smiling widely. 'Here's to change.' He mimicked the action, his smile just as broad as yours. 'I'll let you in on a secret – my last date was about three months ago, and the guy was an accountant. So boring. I nearly fell asleep.'

Sam laughed loudly, nodding as he drank the last mouthful of his wine. 'You're not the only one who's done that.'

'Really? Wow. I thought I was really awful.'

He shook his head. 'No. I've had more disastrous dates than you'd know. Most of them because I'm a stripper.'

'I don't see the problem.' You grinned, the wine definitely affecting you, and you suddenly yawned loudly, stretching in your seat. 'Oh wow. It's been a long day.'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah. I'm pretty beat.' He signalled at the waiter for the check, and you reached for your purse, only to find Sam shaking his head. 'Nope. This is on me. I was prepared to pay anyway, and you'd saved me from a miserable evening. Besides, the man always pays on the date right?'

'I'm not sure whether you're being sexist, or chivalrous.' You joked, smiling. 'But I'll let you pay. Just this once.' You winked, and Sam laughed, handing over his credit card to the waiter. As you picked up your coat, Sam paid, and then grabbed his jacket, following you out of the door into the cold winter air.

'So.' He said, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. You got a good look at his size then, almost having to crane your neck to look up at his handsome face. 'This was...really nice.'

'It was.' You smiled, stepping a little closer. 'You are really tall.' The comment slipped out and you slapped a hand over your mouth as Sam chuckled. 'Sorry.' You gave a sheepish expression.

'It's okay.' He nodded, shifting on his feet. 'I guess, I mean, if you don't mind...' He was so nervous it was adorable. 'Can I walk you to your car?'

'Actually I don't live far.' You said, shivering a little in the cold. 'You could...walk me home?' He nodded, and you turned, seeing him immediately take a long pace to catch up with you. 'It's seriously cold tonight.'

'Do you want my jacket?' He offered, already moving to remove it from his wide shoulders.

'No, no.' You giggled. 'It's okay. I don't want you to freeze.'

Sam nodded, pulling it back into place, before slipping his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side. 'How about this?' He smiled down at you, and you shivered again, but not from the cold this time. He noticed, the smile on his face taking on another meaning as you both continued to walk down the street.

Four blocks on, and you were at your apartment building, and you reluctantly detached from Sam's side, looking up at him. 'Well, this is me.' He glanced at the building, nodding as you both stood in semi-uncomfortable silence, wondering what to do next. 'So. This was...'

He swept in, capturing your lips with his, and the shock took a second to melt away before you relaxed into the caress, his massive arms almost taking you off of the ground. His lips were soft but demanding and you gave in without question, heat coursing through your veins as he plunged his tongue into your mouth. Your hands traversed the smooth expanse of his back, feeling the tension in the muscles underneath his skin.

When the kiss broke, you were gasping for oxygen, and Sam smiled, his own chest heaving with the excitement of the moment.

'I really wanna ask you in.' You exhaled, wanting more of him and he blushed, ducking his head. 'But, I don't want you to get the wrong idea.' He nodded, reaching for your hand. 'So, can I invite you in for coffee without you thinking badly of me?'

Sam chuckled, gesturing to the front door. 'Lead the way.'

You smiled, pulling your keys from your pocket, unlocking the door and leading him up the three flights to your apartment. You only shared the floor with one other person, an older gentleman, who would probably ask who Sam was the next day, but he was only concerned. As you opened the door, you found yourself suddenly glad that you'd cleaned the apartment properly.

'How do you take it?' You asked, removing your jacket and hanging it up. Sam followed suit, his eyes moving around the small living space, and you wondered if he was judging you. 'The coffee I mean.'

'Black, no sugar.' He smiled. 'This is a nice place.'

'Ah, it's not much. But it's home.'

'I live with my brother. Sometimes, I miss having my own place.' He followed you through into the kitchen. 'You'd made it look so homely. I get jealous of women for that.'

'Ha. This is a rush job. I have grand plans, but I never seem to get round to them.' You filled the kettle up, clicking it on whilst you rooted through your cupboards for the coffee jar. Sam spotted it before you did, plucking it from the top shelf with ease and handing it to you with a wink. 'Sometimes being short sucks.'

'I don't think you're short of anything.' He replied, and you blushed furiously, turning back to the kettle. He came up behind you, pressing into you. 'Sorry, but...I don't feel like I could keep my hands off you any longer.' You groaned as his hands landed on your waist, his lips caressing a path along your neck. 'Coffee is great and all but...'

'I don't normally do this on the first date...' You whispered, before moaning loudly as he sucked at your pulse point. 'But you are...'

Sam hummed against your skin, and you melted on the spot. 'I'm what?' He asked, turning you around.

'You've seen you, right?' You asked, and Sam laughed loudly, before hooking his hands under your thighs and picking you up. 'Fuck, Sam -'

He groaned as he buried his face in your chest, nipping at the sensitive skin, his fingers pressing into your legs gently as he manoeuvred you towards the empty kitchen side. Lifting you a little, he placed you on the edge, pushing your skirt up your thighs. 'I'm not gonna fuck you, Y/N.' He said, a smirk playing across his pink lips. 'But I am gonna taste you.'

You cried out as his long fingers located the top of your tights underneath your skirt, pulling them down. He found an obstruction to his path in the form of your shoes, and they quickly found themselves discarded on the tiles as Sam ripped your tights over your feet, his fingers crawling back up your legs to find your core. As he brushed his thumb over your clothed pussy, you moaned in your throat and Sam nipped at your leg.

'Never saw the night ending like this.' You panted, as he curled his fingers under the elastic of your thong, sending it to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

'Me either. But I'm glad it did.' He was kneeling on the floor now, his head level with your thighs, his tongue sliding from between his lips to lick along your slit. 'Fuck, you taste better than anything in that stupid restaurant.' You nodded, about to reply with a comment about the name, but then he thrust his tongue into your hole, making you buck on the mock-marble surface, your fingers grabbing for the shelf above you. Spices rattled, and one fell, bouncing off of the side before hitting the floor and smashing.

Sam froze, looking down at the mess, and you couldn't help yourself – you burst out laughing, having to cover your own mouth as he glanced up at you, his chin glistening with your juices. A smile crept across his lips, before he pulled you off of the counter, carrying you through to the living room.

'Sorry.' He muttered, before falling with you onto the large corner couch. 'I made a mess.'

Your giggles subsided as he pulled back a little, yanking his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. 'You can make as much a mess as you like. It was only onion salt. I never use it anyway.' You reached up. 'I'm just disappointed it interrupted what you were doing so well.'

He smirked, standing to remove his belt. 'I'm a little uncomfortable in these jeans.'

You sat up, grabbing at his pants and pulling him to stand between your legs. 'Let me help.' Your fingers made quick work of the button and zip, and you let the pants fall to his mid-thigh, your eyes sweeping over the Saxx brand pants and considerable bulge underneath. You looked up, locking your eyes with his as you slowly tugged his boxers down, freeing him from the constriction of the cotton underwear. He looked nervous, which was puzzling.

His cock was thick, and longer than the penises you'd encountered in the past. Wrapping your fingers around him, Sam let out a low groan, and you smiled, enjoying the reaction. He was certainly well endowed, and you weren't going to deny the thought of “will it fit” that flittered through your mind. Sticking your tongue out, you licked his tip, feeling his hips jerk a little in response.

'I bet women have run scared from this monster, huh?'

Sam nodded at your words, biting his lip as you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, pumping the base with your hand, still marvelling at the way your fingers didn't even touch around him. With a moan of pleasure, you took more of him in, knowing you wouldn't be getting him all the way, but satisfied to try your best. Sam practically growled as you relaxed your throat and swallowed around him, a litany of curses falling from his lips.

His hand moved, holding onto the side of your head as you bobbed on his dick, your hand still rhythmically squeezing and pumping him in time with the thrusts of your mouth. Sam grunted and gasped, even more so as your free hand wandered along his hip, scratching lightly at the skin there.

'Fuck, you're fucking....fuck, Y/N.' Apparently his use of the English language was limited whilst he was fucking your mouth. You managed a smile around him, before you locked eyes with him, doubling your efforts, feeling him slam into the back of your throat. His cock pulsed and throbbed between your lips, and you tasted the first salty drop of pre cum as you licked along the length of him. 'Fuck, Y/N, I'm gonna..'

The nod you gave, signalling your permission, sent him falling over the edge with a growl of satisfaction and you swallowed down every drop of warm salty liquid he sent spurting into your mouth. His hips thrust until he was done, and then he collapsed onto the couch, panting heavily as you wiped your mouth on the sleeve of your dress, a filthy grin on your face.

'And you said I tasted good.' You said, leaning back against him. Sam made a guttural noise, before grabbing you and kissing you hard, tasting himself on your tongue. The act was so damn erotic, after the way he'd surrendered to you, that you felt your core moisten in response.

'I wasn't done with you.' He muttered against your lips, pulling you with him as he laid down on the couch. He tapped your thighs, prompting you to crawl up his chest, and Sam grinned before yanking you up to place your knees either side of his head. 'What a view.' His large hands pulled you closer as he licked along your slit, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. 'So fucking wet already.'

'Fuck, Sam.' You reached out one hand, steadying yourself on the couch backrest as he kept tracing a pattern around your labia, finding your clit easily and tonguing it mercilessly. Your hips shuddered, and Sam grinned as he moved down, thrusting his tongue inside you. Apparently _everything_ about Sam was bigger than usual, and his tongue was no exception as he fucked you with it, stretching his long fingers to tease at your clit and make you dissolve into a mass of quivering limbs on top of him. As your orgasm crashed over you without much warning, there was a flood of wet heat and Sam groaned, the vibrations only making you come harder.

Spiralling down back into reality, you found yourself in Sam's arms, your breath coming in harsh pants as he pushed the hair from your eyes. 'You are full of surprises, Y/N.'

'Not so bad yourself.' You muttered, swatting at him half heartedly. Your eyes drifted to the clock above your television, and you swore loudly. 'Shit. It's late. I've gotta be up for work.'

Sam groaned as you removed yourself from him, before he stood up and pulled his pants back up. 'Yeah, Dean will be wondering where I am.' He stretched and yawned, smiling at you before pulling out his phone. 'I'm gonna give you my number. That is, if you want to see me again?'

You stared at him, a little dumbfounded. 'You're kidding right? After that? Of course I want to see you again.' You grabbed at his phone, entering your number swiftly and handing the phone back. 'Call me. Are you free tomorrow?'

'I'm working.' He sagged for a moment before brightening. 'Hey, why don't you come along. I'm only doing one set, it's a Thursday. And you know, I can get you on the guest list. Save you a spot down the front?' Considering it, you smiled, nodding. You'd never been to a male strip club, and the thought of it was making you horny all over again. You could probably ask Donna if she wanted to tag along. Sam smiled, pulling you in for a kiss, and you could taste yourself on his skin still. Parting with a moan, he swiped his coat from by the door. 'Be there for eight. At The Cage.'

Your eyes bugged out of your head. 'The Cage?' You swallowed. 'You never said you worked there. That's like...it's a legend amongst women. They have _waiting_ lists for hen dos.' Your eyes widened further. 'Oh god. I think Lisa has hers scheduled for there!'

'Really?' Sam chuckled, coming in close for another kiss. 'Just imagine how jealous she's gonna be when you're the one going home with one of the strippers.'

And then he was gone, leaving you flushed in the hallway, dying for it to be Thursday night already.

*****

Nerves were getting the better of you. All day, you'd been practically twitching in your chair, even more so when Sam text you, confirming that you and a plus one were on the list for the coming evening. Donna had squealed down the phone when you'd called her; she'd not had much fun since her husband had up and left. A night of debauchery watching naked men dance would be right up her street.

When work finished, you couldn't get home quick enough, and you took forever to decide what to wear. Your body was trembling from anticipation, and by the time Donna turned up at your apartment, you were already halfway through a bottle of wine to settle your nerves. You recounted the previous evening to her, proud of the way her face practically glowed green with jealousy.

'You brought a _stripper_ home?'

'It was an impromptu date. He got stood up, if you can believe it.'

Donna shook her head. 'The god of sex must be smiling down on you. I mean, you've heard the stories about The Cage right? They're all like, male models or something. I've heard that Dean, has the literal face of an angel.'

You blushed furiously, thinking back to what Sam had been doing on the couch you were currently sat on the night before. 'I'm so terrified of seeing him again. I mean, terrified and excited. And horny. Really, _really_ horny.'

Donna giggled. 'I'll book a cab for myself then.'

When the bottle of wine was gone, you and Donna stumbled from your apartment, and got into the cab waiting outside. You gave the driver the address and sat there, fiddling with the hem of your skirt as you slowly started to sober up through nerves. When the cab pulled up outside The Cage, you almost didn't get out, but Donna dragged you, heading straight for the front of the queue.

A gruff gentleman with a beard checked your name off the list and let you through, and you couldn't help but smirk at the line of women still waiting outside. Once in the building, a young man at the bar called Kevin served you drinks, before you asked where the front seats were. The building was filling up quickly and you were worried you wouldn't get the best spot.

'You're here on Sam's list?' Kevin sounded impressed. 'He's got a table reserved down at the right side of the stage.' He held up a hand as you turned away. 'Oh, wait! He left something. He's never had a guest before, but he said he wanted you to have a good time.' He bent under the bar, pulling out a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, along with an envelope. Kevin winked as he handed them off. 'Singles. I know you probably brought some, but Sam's a real gentleman.'

You and Donna stared at the tray with the champagne and glasses, before Donna squealed and hugged you. 'Hands down, Y/N, best guy you've ever accidentally gone on a date with.' You blushed furiously as Kevin gave you directions to the reserved table, before Donna grabbed the tray and dragged you with her. Taking your seats, you both poured a drink as you waited for the show to start.

The club filled quickly. You sat, sipping champagne, nerves bubbling in your stomach as the house lights went down. Everything was pitch black for a second, until the spotlight hit the middle of the stage, and a shorter, bearded man in a tailored suit was smiling at the crowd.

'Welcome, ladies.' A scream went up around the building, and you winced at the sound of it, smiling nonetheless. The man chuckled, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. 'Thank you. Few rules to start; no touching unless the lads invite you to. Tip generously. And _enjoy_ yourselves.' Another cheer, and you found yourself clapping, excitement starting to replace the nerves. 'Now, we have for you, first tonight, our sailor boy, Benny!'

The man in the suit disappeared and the lights went off again, before blue lights filtered over the stage and a rough looking man with bulging biceps and pectorals emerged from the curtain, dressed in probably the most ridiculous sailor outfit you'd ever seen.

Whilst the rest of the crowd went crazy, you sat back, watching each act calmly, waiting for the only man you wanted to see take his clothes off. Sure, the others were quite nice to look at – you thought that you'd have to hold Donna back from throwing herself on stage when the stripper called Gadreel came on, dressed as a priest.

As the host came back on, just as Gadreel was plucking his discarded g-string from the front of the stage, there was a commotion at the back of the room, and you turned with everyone else to see another stripper, this one with dark hair and...well, he was wearing a tie but not much else, doing something filthy on a table. The host on the stage rolled his eyes.

'Looks like Castiel has picked for the night.' He joked. 'But, we have one last act for you. These two boys are nothing to be sniffed at.' An excited titter went through the crowd and your heart jumped up into your throat. 'Please, ladies, give a big scream, for the Winchester brothers!'

The lights went out. You sat with baited breath, leaning so far forward in your chair, you thought you might fall, but you kept your eyes on the stage. Twin spotlights hit the back of the stage, and the curtains parted, showing two tall figures in leather chaps with black leather briefs, spurs, leather vests and cowboy hats. They had one hand on their hats and the other behind their backs, and there wasn't much underneath the vests, except for oiled up muscle. Your breath hitched in your throat as the song started playing, a cheesy number you recognised as Shania Twain “That Don't Impress Me Much”.

Both men turned in tandem, and a shriek came from the crowd as their bare asses were revealed and you blushed furiously, remembering that your hands had been on that ass the night before. The song kicked off and the two men separated, Sam heading for your side of the stage as the one you presumed was Dean headed off to the left.

They performed the same moves, gyrating their hips in an obscene manner, and within a minute, the vests were off, flung into the crowd as they both slid onto the floor, making a show of rubbing along the stage, meeting in the middle, and getting their feet. They didn't touch, but Dean winked at his brother, before they turned from each other again, both moving from a standing jump tuck into a backflip. The crowd of women roared, and Donna grabbed your arm in ecstasy, mouthing something you couldn't quite make out.

Sam and Dean both span in mid air, falling to the floor and catching themselves on their hands, before they hit the floor. It was then that Sam caught all of your attention, sliding closer to the front of the stage, right where you were sat. He lay on his back, his head right near the edge of the stage, his hat gone at some point during the routine.

You stared, unable to remove your eyes from his body as his hands grabbed the front of his chaps and _ripped_. They came off easily, and the screams in the background indicated Dean had done the same thing. Sam held his arms over the edge of the stage, showing off some astounding bodily strength as he lent off. Donna pushed you forward at that moment, and Sam's hands connected with your waist as he pushed his face against your groin.

'Shove some singles in those pants!' Came a scream from a woman; you weren't sure if it was Donna, but you did as they asked, earning yourself a nip on the thigh from the stripper between your legs, before he pulled himself around in some sort of flip, until he was on the edge of the stage, his feet supporting him along with one arm as he slid his hand around the back of your head, and thrust his groin towards your face. Knowing what was contained in those itty bitty black briefs made your heart pound, and Sam grinned as he let you go, jumping to his feet again as the song drew to it's climax. You stumbled backwards, landing in your seat as other women around you slapped you on the back and shoulders in congratulations.

The music hit the highest part, and Sam and Dean were stood on the edge of the stage, both of them with their hands on their briefs. They looked at each other, smiled and then pulled -

Just as the lights went off.

The women screamed, and in the dim side lights, you saw Sam, his hands covering his manhood, running from the stage with a grin on his face. Donna was yelling something at you over the screams, but you didn't pay any attention.

Fuck.

Sam Winchester was a sex god in disguise as a stripper god.

A cool hand on your shoulder made you turn as the house lights came up, and you saw the host looking down at you. 'Would you mind coming with me?' He said, slyly, and you nodded.

'I'll get a cab!' Donna yelled. 'Text me!'

You nodded, allowing yourself to be led through the building, away from the crowds and towards the backstage area. You saw the waiter from earlier, Castiel, and Gabriel, who'd done a little comedy show as well as stripping. Gadreel was out of priest clothing as he wandered through the hall, giving you a wide smile.

The host led you into a side room, which looked like a changing room, and grinned at you, before disappearing. Sam was leaning against a table with a pair of sweats on, his arms folded as he smiled at you.

'I gotta say...knowing you were in the audience made that a whole lot more...' He sighed, shaking his head before standing up, taking in the look on your face. 'Are you okay?' You nodded, but he frowned, coming over to put a finger under you chin. 'Are you sure?'

'You're...' You took a breath. 'You're amazing.'

It didn't even take him crashing his lips to yours. You jumped, and he caught you easily, wrapping your legs around his waist as you devoured his lips, tasting fresh water on his skin, smelling the oil he'd hastily wiped off of his body. God, this man was gorgeous.

'Shit, Sam, shut the door!' Dean's voice made you both freeze, but by the time you turned, the other man had shut the door for you, and you grinned, looking back to Sam.

'I know we should probably wait, but after that...Sam, I gotta have you.' Your words were rushed, but Sam agreed, nodding before he stole another deep kiss from you. His cock was hard underneath the sweats, and he pushed you against a wall, grinding against your core through the clothes. 'Fuck, Sam, please.'

'You sure?'

'You think I can't handle it?'

'I don't wanna hurt you.' He muttered, his mouth playing against your neck. 'I've had...issues.'

'Sam, if you don't get that big cock inside me now, I swear I will scream.' You were practically laughing in desperation as you said it, thinking back to your panicked thought of it fitting before, but you didn't care. He was heaven wrapped up in a god's body, and you had to have him, all of him.

Sam nodded, dropping your legs before pulling at the simple skirt and blouse combination you'd worn. Within moments you were naked, and he leant over, locking the door quickly. 'I had plans for this, was gonna take you back to mine but -'

'We can do that later.' You rushed, pulling him close, yanking his sweats down to free that magnificent cock. 'Just, please, I need -'

'Eager.' He grinned, pushing you back with one hand as he kicked the pants off. He slid one hand down your torso, seeking out your core, and one of his long fingers pushed into you, making you explode in a keening whimper, clutching at his shoulder. He bit his lip, adding a second finger as you wiggled your hips, trying to gain more friction. 'Fucking wet too. That cause of my moves?'

'Maybe.' You gasped, feeling his mouth on your breast. He sucked one nipple between his lips, and you cried out, writhing on his hand as he crooked his fingers to find your sweet spot. 'Sam, I'm gonna -'

He nodded, releasing your nipple. 'Just let it go, baby.' You clung to him, your fingers digging into his shoulder as he fingered you through your orgasm. As you finished, he picked you up again, carrying you to lay on the table he'd been sitting on. Along the side of the room were dressing room mirrors, and you caught sight of yourself, cheeks flushed, naked body on display as Sam loomed over you, brushing the tip of his cock along your slit.

'Fuck.' You groaned. Sam caught you looking at your reflection, smiling a little.

'You like seeing that?' He asked, and you nodded, groaning at the touch of his cock against your pussy. 'Keep watching. Watch your own face as I sink my cock into you, Y/N.' You nodded again, keeping your eyes open, seeing your face reflected in the mirror as Sam grabbed his length, lining himself up and pushing into you slowly.

Fuck, he was huge. The way he stretched you, easing in slowly – you could die right then and be happy with it. A delicious burn spiralled through your core, and you'd never felt so full in your life. You struggled to keep your eyes on the mirror, even as Sam looked up to watch you, his face matching yours with an expression of complete bliss.

When he was finally seated inside your body, he fell forward, panting. 'You're fucking perfect.' He muttered, pulling your face to his for another kiss. 'You okay?'

'I've...' You swallowed, crying out in pleasure as he twitched inside you. 'I've never been better.'

Sam grinned, releasing your face, grabbing your hip. 'Good. I'm gonna move.'

'Please.' You begged, nodding, and he started to pull out. The friction was unbearable but fantastic at the same time and you urged him on, pulling him back to you as soon as he was almost all the way out. He took the hint and slammed in, making you scream in bliss, your fingers clawing at the table, your feet hooked around his back. Sam growled loudly, his skin flushed as he started to fuck you hard into the table, holding your waist as he kept the pace up.

As you felt the first stirrings of your climax, he pulled you up into a sitting position, holding your back with his strong arms as he thrust up into you, his lips pressing against yours as you went headfirst into bliss, clenching around his cock tightly. He had to break the kiss to cry out himself, the deep sound vibrating all the way through his body into yours, and you held on tightly as his rutting became erratic and harder.

'I'm gonna come.' He spoke through gritted teeth, the muscles in his body tense.

'Stop holding back.' You urged, biting his neck with enough force to leave a mark and it pushed him over the edge, and you felt warmth flood your core as he came in long thick spurts inside you. He kept thrusting, his entire body shuddering with the force of his orgasm as you held on to him tightly, kissing and worshipping the parts of him you could reach with your mouth.

When he was completely done, Sam pulled away, letting your legs fall to the edge of the table, his forehead pressed against yours. 'You're amazing.' He whispered, and you smiled, rubbing your thumb over his bottom lip.

'Not so bad yourself.'

He grinned, picking up his sweats and pulling them on as he grabbed your clothes. 'How about we go back to mine? Coffee?'

'Nope.' You replied, slipping your skirt on. 'I don't want coffee.' You smiled, buttoning up your shirt as he looked at you quizzically. 'I just want you.'

 


End file.
